The Lover
by Devilssaint
Summary: Read everyone! Trust me! Its an inuyasha and kagome pairing! Really good!
1. Default Chapter

The lover...

She rushed outside their bedroom. Her husband lucky left only 45mins ago. He wont be back until morning. 'Probably off fucking his secretary.' She grumbled. She gasp in fright, almost screamed when she was suddenly pushed against the wall, but her scream was cut off by lips devouring her's in a heated kiss. She long ago gave this man an extra set of keys. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, as he cupped her ass firmly. He soon lift her, and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist.

"Say your mine...only mine..." Her lover whispered in her ear. His hot breath causing delious tingles down her neather regions. Her center, her core, her pussy. She gasp breathlessly when he pushed his arouse cock to her covered silk thong, the coloring white. His fangs lightly nip her shoulder blade, making her cry out, but he hush her with his lips quickly.

Ooooo the pleasures you get, the feelings you feel that are so bad, but so right, when you feel that your gonna get caught.

"Yours..." She gasp out, her mouth barely opened, as his tongue lightly trace her bottom lip. His hand, left hand made slow traces of her breast, making her moan quietly. Her eyes were glazed over, and she could here his dark chuckle. Her eyes flutter open glazing up to meet his eyes. She shudder when she looked up. His normal golden eyes are tingled with red. He smiled, but this was far sinster. He ripped off her thong panties. Digging his right clawed hand on her thigh, making her cry out, but he did not care, and he soon leaned down, his mouth closing in on her breast, and sucked hard, almost to the point of pain.

Franticly, she pulled his shirt off her lover, tossing it aside, as he worked on getting her nightgown off, but it was hard too, and soon he brought her to the carpet covered floor. Her night gown ripped, and his pants soon gone. His cock stood hard, and ready. She licked her lips at the sight, at his beauty. He is but a god to her, when she looks at him, so beautiful.

The demon, her lover, looked down at her. He is animalistic, she knew, and knew that the first time they started this affair. "Please...fuck me...oh god...please..." Her whines were swallowed up by his heated kiss, so hot and heavy, that he thrust inside her. Making her cry out, her legs, long legs wrapping around him tightly. There was no foreplay, only one goal set, and that is to fuck. He soon had her crying, crying out his name. With each hard thrust, each slap of sweaty skin, they moaned, and grunted together.

They inewtined there fingers together, him pounding inside her, moving in and out, hips moving back and forth. The rhythm, there flow, picking up pace. They knew even in there gaze lust that it was wrong, wrong what they were doing, wrong for falling inlove with eachother, when they both belong to others. Her married to kouga, him married to kikyo.

She moaned throwing her head back, and he leaned down sucking her neck, placing hot kisses up her throat, licking, and nipping. " Say you love me...say you love me..." He didn't stop with his thrusts, which by now is frantic. There sweaty skins, pushing and moving together. "I love you...love you..." She moaned out. " I love you..." She heard him whispered, as he gave another sharp deep thrust, making her moan out. They both panted and soon picked up the pace. There climaxes coming close, building, winding together, until. "INUYASHA!" " KAGOME!" They cummed together, her milking him dry, and her love juices falling onto his heated cock.

They panted, inuyasha placing soft kisses on her neck, cheeks, and finally her lips, slowly but gentley. He soon rolled onto his back, her ontop, cuddling close to eachother, him still inside her. "I love you inuyasha..." He placed a sweet kiss on his lovers lips. This is wrong in so many ways, but how can they not want to be with eachother.

Kikyo his wife, never around, always cheating on him, when he's been loyal to her. Sometimes he wonders why he is still with her, but not physically. They are married, but not mates.

Kouga, her husband, is like kikyo, never around, and always cheating on her, when she the same has been loyal and loving, but things aren't the same like they use to be.

When inuyasha and kagome first met they could not stand eachother, they were brought together by inuyasha's and kouga's company coming together. The first time they ever made love, is when they got into a heat fight, one saying the wrong thing, and the next thing you know inuyasha has kagome on his desk, kissing her, and alot of sex on his desk. This little affair continued onward, just needing eachothers company, and affection. From what grew from hating, from affection, to lovers, and then just love.

They love eachother. How many times have they spoken, saying it should end. One time they had a bad fight. Inuyasha saw kagome with kouga at the convention, when he saw a bruse on kagomes cheek. He saw red. But lucky nothing happened. During this fight, kagome wanted things over, tears falling, and as she tried unlocking the door, he stopped her, kissed her, told her everything will work out, and that night, that was the first time they ever made love, not fucking, having sex, they made love.

They crave eachother everyday, to the point of sanity. They did not care anymore if its wrong. There so called husband and wife, are no longer faitherful to them before they even got involved. So here they are, on the carpet outside her bedroom door, but soon they were inside the bedroom, moans and more grunts being heard as they made love until the early morning light, sheets changed, everything went unnotice.

They shared a heated kiss before inuyasha left. Leaving to go home, and then to work. Kagome with a beautiful smile went inside the house, making sure nothing was out of place she started the coffee fix. Having coffee ready for her husband. She wondered though what today will bring? For them? For inuyasha and her? Them. The lovers...

Hhahahahahahhahaha Ok thats it, not sure if I should continued this or make it a one shot. You guys decide, and I hope you like. Is this long enough chappie for ya? HEHEHEHEH REVIEWS PLEASE! THANK YOU ALL! 


	2. The Lover Chapter 2

The lover...

Inuyasha's Pov:

The night before inuyasha came over. He looked to the drunken kouga, rolling his eyes. "I would have been with this fine ass woman tonight. But shit, I think I'm gonna kill my wife." Inuyasha stiffened, but kouga took no notice to it. "She's been acting strange, I swear she's fucking someone. " " Hey uh kouga, sorry to cut this short, but theres a big business meeting in the morning and I need to head out." Kouga nodded, waving him off. Inuyasha was soon gone. Him going off to kagome's house. 45mins has past when kouga showed up at the bar, which in leaving them enough alone time together. Finally arriving at his lover's door step inuyasha unlocked the door, closing it gentley behind him. He heard her in the hall way, and had to smirked.

He scared her, making her scream, pushing her against the wall, kissing her deeply. Foolish woman never heard him come inside. What if it could have been a tresspasser? He reminded himself later to have a talk with her about that. She should be more aware. His thoughts were lost when she responded, moaning. He cupped her cheeks firmly, her arms wrapped around him, he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist. He mumble, telling her to say she belongs to him, only him. After a few touches, and kisses, she said she's his...only his...

Soon enough, they were on the floor, clothes were gone, and he's thrusting inside her. God such sweet heaven. She's his lover, his torment. He could never let her go. This is wrong he knew. But god helped him, he's like a dying man craving for the one thing that he wants. Always will want. Ever since they got to together there has been times where they almost broke it off, but it never happened. One time when he thought he was gonna lose her, he kissed her, telling her it will be ok. And that night, he made love to her.

Hearts beating fast, pants and moans were heard, her begging for more, her moans are music to his ears. Her snual taste, like fine wine. Hips moving back and forth, not stopping for a minute. Feeling if they let go, it will be over. They soon moved at a fast pace, her legs tightening around him, making him groan when he is sent deeper inside her. He placed kisses on her neck, sucking skin. Sweat poured off them, sweaty skin slapping against eachother. Soon thrusts were frantic.

"Say you love me..." He said, he knew she does, but he wants to hear thoses sweet words from her lisp. She cried out when he gave her a sharp deep thrust." I love you...love you..." He grunted, moaning, placing a sweet kiss on her ear." I love you..." He whispered. " INUYASHA!" "KAGOME!" They cried, cumming hard. Her folds milking him dry, and her juices falling on his heated cock.

They panted for breath. He soon laid on his back, holding her close, not removing himself inside her. He could smell it. She's pregnant. And he told her. He felt her heart beating fast, with fright. " I promise nothing will happen kagome... will you be my mate...?" She looked up to him, smiling. He told her his plan. Told her they will be together, divorcing the others they belonged to. They'll be together. Always. 

They soon continued inside her bedroom. Cries and moans were heard into the early morning light. They shared a heated kiss. This kiss a promise to love eachother. Because they are eachothers lovers. He soon left, after hearing kouga come. Kouga never knew he was there, everything unnotice, and him gone. Feeling that this day is a new start.

Normal Pov:

She trembled in fear, as her husband press the blade to her cheek, making her whimper, as a bit of blood fell. "Kouga please..." He growled at her, and slap her across the face, making her scream out, and fall to the floor. " Who is he!" Kagome panted, looking up to him in fear. He smiled, a sinister smile. " So you wont tell me will you? Afraid I will cut open his throat for touching my wife!" " Kouga please don't, your always with someone..."

"Shut up! I can look, fuck with other women, but you can't." He grabbed her hair painfully, pressing the knife to her throat. "I think I've been going too easy on you. Giving you everything that you need, and what do you go and do? You fuck another." Its quite amazing that he doesn't smell inuyasha's scent. Kouga growled lowly. " I think you need to be taught a lesson kagome...my dear wife." Her eyes wide." Kouga no!" She screamed and thrash, as he pulled her by the hair to the bedroom. He all but dragged her in there." When I'm finish with you bitch, you wish you haven't fucked another..." The door soon closed, screams, cries for it to stop, cries for help. Cries for her lover...

They were never heard...

On the other side of town...

Inuyasha soon came out of the shower, wiping the steam from the mirror, taking out the shaving cream, and as he closed it, he saw his wifes reflection, kikyo. He ignored her, and set out to get ready. Kikyo's eyes narrowed. " Who is she?" He didn't say anything. He rinse his face off after a clean shave. " Who is she!" Her eyes are dark, angry, jealous. "She is none of your business. Don't you have someone else to fuck today..." He walked past an angry kikyo. He pulled out his clothes for the day. He stiffened when he felt her press to him, lightly stroking his stomach.

"Can she make you feel the way I do inuyasha?" Her hand went down abit lower. " She can't do the things that I can..." He took a deep breath." Let go kikyo. I'm warning you..." " Oh?" She nip his shoulder, her hand soon cupping him. He growled and shoved her away, making her fall. She looked at him surprised. " I wont warn you again kikyo. Get out." She glared at him, getting up, walking out there bedroom door with some pride left. " Oh and kikyo...?" She stopped thinking she has won. " Its over. Expect to see divorce documents in the morning. This house belongs to me. You have no finicial claim's over it, so you best to leave now. I expect everything thats yours out of this house." She stared at him in shock, hating running through her veins. " You'll pay for this you bastard. You'll lose. You know that." Inuyasha glared at her, arms cross. He knew who her father is, a big time company business man. But who gives a fuck. " I may lose somethings. But I'll be a winner in the end when I am not married to you anymore."

She hiss at him, and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha smiled, chucking and dress. Damn this is gonna be a great day already. He paused after coming out of the bedroom, making a metal note to have everything redone. Walls, funiture, bedrooms, everything. It wasn't his taste, so why keep it. He picked up his cell phone, and dialed a number. After a few rings, his brother picked up. Him and sesshomaru are pretty close, and sesshomaru is a very powerful lawyer.

"Yes, I know. I did. I need them tomorrow. Thanks. Bye bastard." He hung up, smiling. Oh yes, he will get that bitch. She wont know what hit her. You see, sesshomaru being the bastard he is, he's a good lawyer, and ohhhhhh he can make you squirm when it comes to the dirty work. He went inside to get a bottle of water when his phone rang.

He sighed anoyyed abit, but answered." Hello?" " Inuyasha? its miroku." " Oh hey monk, what do you want?" " Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stopped, he heard worried, and dread in his friends voice." Miroku? tell me whats wrong?" " Sango called, and told me...that..." " That what? what happened? is she hurt? what happened? is kagome ok?" "Inuyasha...I'm sorry. kagome...she's in the hospital..." Everything seemed to stop, his heart started beating fast. Fear gripped him. "Inuyasha...she...they told us...that she looked to have been raped, and beatened badly." Soon the line was dead, when inuyasha crush the phone in his hand. He was breathing hard. His heart rate going fast.

" Ka...kagome...oh god..." He felt he was gonna be sick. He had to keep it together. He has to be strong. For kagome. He soon grabbed his keys, and ran out the door, getting in his car, driving off toward the hospital.

Kagome...

HI EVERYONE! I think this and one more chapter and that will be it, maybe who knows. LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS. Ok everyone thanks again. YOU ALL ROCK! I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! TOTALLY COOL! Until next time. BYE BYE! 


	3. The Lover Chapter 3 Ending

The lover...

Kagome sighed in bliss, watching her lover stretch from beside the bed. Him standing on there clean carpet floor. His back to her. Her mate, her husband. She blush. Yes they are married. She eyed his form, looking at his behind. And what a fine ass that is. She secretly smiled, touching her slightly rounded belly. She couldn't wait until this little one is born. Her's and inuyasha's. She sighed her thoughts took another turn.

After what happened at the hospital, inuyasha sold his old house, divorce with kikyo went smoothly as possible. Kouga as five years in jail. For abusing, and atempting murder. And another two years at recognization center, to get the proper help he needs.

As for kagome and inuyasha. Its offical now. They took things slowly. After getting release from the hospital, they moved together into a nice comfortable house, they both seemed to be happy. Quite happy indeed.

That day at the hospital, when inuyasha was told he could not see kagome. He almost killed the doctor, but finally after some more talking, and more threatening he fianlly got pass them. When he saw kagome, he nearly sobbed. And he did. Holding her hand at the bed side, praying to god to let her live. To help this beautiful woman pull through.

And she did.

That night when inuyasha made love to her...she shivered at the remembrance. The way he took her, loved her. Till this day it sents shivers down her spine.

Her thoughts were interrupted. When her lover nibbled up her thigh. Kagome shiver, bit her lip from moaning. Inuyasha smiled, smug with male pride.

"What you thinking about koiish?" He traced his tongue up her leg.

She smiled seductively at her husband. Purring.

"How delious you look without any clothes on..." He chuckled, kissing his way up, but stop at the most intimate place kagome wants her mate to be at right now. Kagome groaned at his teasing.

"Inuyasha please..."

He growled, his growl vibrating off near her core, making her shiver. "No..I think you need to earn it mate.." He took a swipe of his tongue at her center, making her cry out, both in pleasure and protest when inuyasha laid on his back.

She glared at him pointly, and he chuckled darkly, but it was cut off, when kagome rolled onto him, straddling his hips. He panted holding her up steady. She place her hands on his chest, glaring at him.

"Its not nice to teast your mate, hun."

He growled lowly, when she lightly rubbed against him. She purred, nibbling his senative ears." I love it when you growl."

He hiss, and slammed her down hard, impaling her on his hard staff, making her cry out, throwing her head back.

He grunted, moaning, clenching his fangs tightly together. His eyes lowered to her breasts, watching them bounce each time she moved up and down his hard staff. His eyes came up to her face. Growling more at the look of pure pleasure on her face. He roughly shoved her off him.

Kagome gasp in anger, leaning on her hands and knee's." Inuyasha what the he...Oh god!" She screamed when he grasp her hips in his hands, and slammed back inside her. She panted, mewling for more.

He leaned over her, his lower half pounding into her from behind. Slap, slap, slap, against skin, a light shin of sweat covered them, as they panted. Inuyasha hips moving back and forth. He hit her sweet spot over and over again, pushing her down hard, and forward toward his pelvis. His thrusts deep, and hard.

He nibbled her ear, hearing her cry his name.

"Inuyasha!inuyasha!"

"I love it when you scream my name..."

"Ah!ah!oh yes...please!ah!"

"Scream my name mate..." He growled into her ear, and bit down on his mark on her neck, hard. Making her scream in pain, and pleasure, as she climax violently around his hard cock." INUYASHA!" She cried.

He moaned, groaning loudly, as he pounded inside her, until he too climax inside his mates welcoming womb.

Both parties panted for air, as inuyasha gentley removed himself inside his mate, them both moaning abit. Inuyasha panting, laid on his side, pulling his exhausted mate to his chest. He lightly licked the sweat from her neck, purring in satisfaction. Kagome shivered. Her eyes closed, but she's smiling, feeling at peace. With the one she loves.

"I love you inuyasha...always..."

"I love you too mate...forever..." He purred, turning her on her back, and settled between her legs. She gasp, looking up at her mates heated lustful eyes. He smirked darkly. "Inuyasha you can't possibly want it...already..." He licked his fangs, nibbling her right breast, making her shiver. "Lets see you complan mate..." He entered in one smooth stroke, making her cry out, and he smirked, lightly sucking her breast.

"Thought so."

And so here I end it. Two lovers are brought together, and loved by eachother. Two lovers who has an affair, feels and deals with some tragic events, but end up together as one. This everyone is what lovers are made, and ended for. Some good, and some bad. Whatever is intended to be brought and loved by, is one everyone discovers. I am catt. And this is the ending of the lover.

End!

Ok I know took me awhile to end this. But! I hope I didn;t disappoint anyone. Please review this! I would really hope you enjoyed this. Please if you want a sequeal! Write me! LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU!REVIEW PLEASE! BYE BYE! 


End file.
